We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by diffrentisawesome
Summary: Tegan's parents are assumed to be dead. Since then she was left to her family friend, Aaron Pittman. Now they are both living in the same community as the Matheson's. Ben Matheson adopted her as a second daughter, she became Charlie's sister, and Danny's loving girlfriend. What happens when Ben is shot? When Danny is kidnapped by militia? When she sees her parents alive and well?


**A/N: New story! Going to update all others soon! Please read it and review it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT AND TEGAN!**

* * *

*Tegan's POV*

My eyes fluttered open, my arms rose above of my head and my body turned over. Right before I was about to go back to sleep I heard shouting and then a gunshot. My eyes widened at the sound and my body stayed immobilized knowing that whatever I saw I would not like. Then I realized my boyfriends body was not next to mine and his sweatpants and shirt he slept in where on the floor. He must have snuck out without me noticing. I ran downstairs without even changing and knew I was right I didn't like what I saw. Ben Matheson was lying on the floor shot and my boyfriend trapped by militia to who knows where. Instead of just standing there I ran upstairs and changed from my sweatpants into a pair of cargo pants as well as my long sleeve shirt into a tank top. I rapidly put on my pair of shoes and ran down to the garage. I spotted the bike the Matheson's kept in case of emergancy. I guess this counted as one. I climbed on and sped off catching up to the Militia. I got lucky when they were just leaving I was behind them pretty quick. When I saw a soldier whisper to his captian the carriage came to halt.

The captian turned around and if looks could kill i'd be dead, "Girl who do you think you are following behind us?"

My body shook with fear. I had never been in this kind of situation I was always inside or in the protection of my boyfriend. _Danny. _I remembered why I was doing this again and I found my voice, "I think the militia are ruthless killers and they are all selfish people," I looked at the captain, "especially you. Thinking your so cool."

The captains body trembled he gave orders to two of his soldiers. They came over and I prepared to leave when I heard him yell, "You leave on the bike of yours and i'll shoot you!"

I know he wasn't bluffing. I've seen them. They killed my mom, I know what they can do. I turned around, my face focused on Danny's. I saw his eyes full of anger and love.

The captian nodded his head, "Good girl." Two soldiers came over and each one held one of my arms against the fence that Ben made to shield this community. My legs could not touch the floor. I started kicking everywhere trying my best to touch the floor or get away. But it was impossible. I looked up at the carriage once more. The captain was coming over with his shot gun. Beads of sweet started to race down my face and the panic started.

The captian walked over to in front of me and looked over to Danny, "How would you feel if I killed your girlfriend? Would that make you crack? I just killed your daddy and now it would be your girl."

The captian gave a wicked smile and raised the gun. He gave a third soilder a command but I could not hear it because I was paying attention to fear. I felt a pair of gruff hands grab my chin and make me look at Danny. He was standing up now his jaw tightly compressed, and his hand trying to get free.

The captain took of the safety lock and pointed the gun to my temple. My head being turned the other way did not let me know when he was going to shoot.

"Danny boy, getting agitated? Say good-bye because this might be the last time you see her alive." He gave out a loud laugh, "Any last words girl?"

I was able to spit out, "You can kill me but I would have no effect but if you died, the world would be so much better."

I heard a soft growl. I looked at Danny he looked like he was ready to kill the captain then I finally heard him speak ," Neville if you kill her i'll kill myself. Before we even get to the location. Then this was all wasted."

Neville shouted back, "I wouldn't care!"

Then I heard a gun shot.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay I know its horrible. But I wanted to get something else up there! So review?**


End file.
